Various attempts have been made to provide structure for securing footing on a variety of slippery surfaces. Such attempts have included footwear such as overboots into which the conventional footwear would be placed with traction cleats attached to the bottom of the overboot sole. This would help provide improved traction when walking or running on ice, snow or other slippery surfaces.
Independently of such cleated overboots, for use in deep snow or where greater stability is required a snowdeck has also been used. Such snowdeck could be attached to the user's footwear and would be of enlarged size to facilitate walking in deep snow.
Until the present invention no one has developed a cleated overboot that provides all of the benefits that may be desirable for such a device. Moreover, until the present invention, no one has provided a cleated overboot that can be readily attached and detached from a snowdeck so as to allow for quick and easy transitions between smooth slippery conditions and deep snow conditions.